


Embonpoint

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [905]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The long awaited sequel of gravid. Just how do Tony and Gibbs handle working together after their one night stand and Tony's pregnancy?





	Embonpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts), [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts), [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts), [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts), [Kuhlmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhlmama/gifts), [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [Rosiesmomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiesmomma/gifts), [MistersPoeFinnDameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistersPoeFinnDameron/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/23/2001 for the word [embonpoint](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/23/embonpoint).
> 
> embonpoint  
> Plumpness of person; stoutness.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110). I have plans for at least one more to this series and possibly even more depending on how inspired muse gets.
> 
> This is for ShadowWolfsDen, bobdog54, Vt_girl1701, Jaredsgirl, Appletini, Kuhlmama, magis, Rosiesmomma, MistersPoeFinnDameron, jane_x80, Rocketscientists, Musichick2004, and everyone else who wanted a sequel.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Embonpoint

Gibbs stared at Agent DiNozzo shocked by his embonpoint. He'd recognize the guy anywhere. He hadn't been able to stop dreaming of him ever since their one night stand. 

It was clear DiNozzo didn't want to discuss their previous meeting, so Gibbs shook his hand and offered to share the investigation, shocking not only his NCIS team, but the FBI one as well. Gibbs never willingly shared a case. Of course, DiNozzo was different, especially if he was pregnant.

Gibbs would never be able to forgive himself if he was the cause of the man’s miscarriage. He knew what it felt like to lose a daughter and wouldn't wish that on anyone. He'd have to find some time to corner DiNozzo and interrogate him about his baby later.

For now, they had a case to work. Gibbs barked orders to his team to get them moving. Tony gestured for the FBI team to spread out and do their part to secure the scene.

While it was true the FBI could investigate, Tony knew Gibbs team was one of the best and had given Fornell a run around on one of their earlier cases. Tony had no desire to tempt fate especially when Gibbs had already taken the first step by offering to share the investigation. He knew Gibbs and Fornell had a semi-friendly rivalry going on, but Tony hoped to avoid being active rivals with the father of his child if he could help it.

Plus, Tony didn't know how he was going to make it through this day. The only saving grace he had was that he hadn't actually asked Fornell to find the father of his child, yet. Though, it was no secret at the FBI that he was pregnant. 

He might be able to avoid Fornell laughing or yelling at him over the choice of father for his child. He was hopeful, at least. Still he needed to focus on this investigation.

They had a kidnapped child of a Navy lieutenant that they needed to find. It was strange how he always ended up liaising on cases involving a child when he was so terrible with them. He'd have to get over being terrible with them though, since he was going to have a child of his own soon.

Gibbs' team kept glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes. It was beyond annoying. He didn't know if it was because of his interaction with Gibbs or his pregnancy, but he dearly wanted to take them to task over it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't his place. He couldn't help smirking when a couple of the more obvious ones received ringing head slaps. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that had noticed their distraction.

Despite the distractions, both teams worked together and they soon had a solid lead on the missing child. Tony left one of his guys with the upset mother as both protection and a shoulder to cry on. In Tony's mind, it would be good practice for the agent when dealing with Tony's hormones later in his pregnancy.

He let the NCIS team take the lead as they arrived at the possible kidnapper's location. The FBI wasn't too good at subtlety, so they'd wait until a show of strength was needed. He couldn't help the drop in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the NCIS agents clear the house without finding anyone.

The FBI agents swarmed the house like a pack of angry bees. They left no stone unturned looking for any hint that the missing child had been here. Between the NCIS agents and the FBI, every inch of the house was covered.

No hiding spots were missed. Not even the hidden passage ways that looked like they hadn't been used in over 50 years were missed. After they were done, they gathered back at NCIS headquarters.

The less that found out about Gibbs sharing a case willingly, the better in Tony's book. While they hadn't found the child, they had found an overwhelming amount of evidence. Now, they had to go through it and figure out the next step.

With the amount of evidence they had, the more hands the better. They took turns passing things around, so that everyone could get a feel for what they had and hopefully make some connections to the case before it was too late. Gibbs had to keep restraining himself from pulling DiNozzo off to the side for a terse discussion.

He badly wanted to know how the man had gotten pregnant. He also knew they needed to have a discussion about working together in the future. It had only been a one night stand for him.

He'd never expected to see Baby ever again. With DiNozzo working at the FBI, they needed to set clear expectations on what had happened and how it was not to affect their professional relationship. Even now Gibbs struggled not to behave differently around DiNozzo.

He struggled not to flirt or alternatively be harder on him than he would anybody else. It was the reason for rule 12. Not only had he found other's couldn't keep from messing up the professional relationship, but he always ended up treating them differently even when he didn't mean to. Like offering to share the case, he tried to pretend he would do it for any pregnant person, but deep down he knew that he'd only do it for Agent DiNozzo.

He was relieved when Bishop and Tony together figured out the clue they were missing. They were once again off to capture the would be kidnappers. This time they wouldn't find an empty house. Gibbs knew it in his gut.

Sure enough they were met with gunfire before they even entered the house. Seeing that subtlety was of no use, both teams entered the house at the same time. Tony and his partner went one way while Gibbs and McGee went another. The rest of their teams fell in line behind them with the exception of the teams that they’d sent around to other entrances to prevent any escapees.

Gibbs heard the gunshots coming from the area Agent DiNozzo had taken and prayed that DiNozzo wasn’t hurt. He took the lead, taking prisoners as quickly as possible, needing to get back to Agent DiNozzo and make sure he was ok. By the time all was said and done, The FBI had one with a chest wound. NCIS had one with an arm injury and Tony was cursing the idiot that had come close to hitting his belly. 

Fortunately, his reflexes had allowed him to avoid the bullet, but it had been a close call. They hadn’t found the missing child, however. Tony sent one of his FBI teams back to retrieve reinforcements. 

They hadn’t expected the number of kidnappers they’d found and would need more cars to hold them all. While they waited for the FBI to return, Tony gestured for Gibbs to come with him. Leaving their men in charge of the remaining kidnappers, Tony and Gibbs headed to look for the child. 

She had to be here somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
